PME:Estilo
O estilo das páginas na PME é, em grande parte, dos editores envolvidos. No entanto, esta página contém uma lista de algumas diretrizes que provaram ser adequadas através do uso frequente. Geral *Os artigos da PME geralmente seguem as diretrizes da Wikipedia:Manual of Style e suas sub-páginas, que foram amplamente testadas e refinadas. Veja também as diretrizes da Central Wikia sobre ortografia e gramática. *Qualquer alteração é aceitável desde que não quebre as regras da wiki. Você não precisa buscar aprovação antes de fazer alterações, não importa quão grande seja. Se outro usuário não concordar com uma alteração feita, abra uma discussão com o outro usuário em uma página de discussão relevante, Mural de mensagens ou Fórum. *Any change is acceptable as long as it does not break the wiki's rules. You don't need to seek approval before making changes, no matter how big. If another user disagrees with a change you've made, open a discussion with the other user on a relevant talk page, Message Wall or . *Se você estiver criando uma página semelhante em um assunto a uma página que já existe, considere imitar o estilo da página existente. *Se os estilos existentes não permitirem que você apresente informações em uma página da melhor maneira possível, crie as suas próprias. Qualquer estilo é aceitável contanto que você transmita as informações adequadamente e a página pareça boa. *Manter um ponto de vista neutro nos artigos. *Tente evitar usar a primeira ou segunda pessoa nos artigos. Por exemplo, em vez de dizer "O robô dispara bolas de fogo em você", diga "O robô atira bolas de fogo no Sonic" ou "O robô atira bolas de fogo no jogador". *Nomes de páginas devem ser singulares (Planeta, não Planetas, embora uma base plural possa ser criada como um redirecionamento), a menos que o assunto em questão esteja sempre no plural (como Botas Douradas), refere-se a um grupo ou classe de coisas específicas (como Listas) ou outras exceções. Veja Wikipedia:Naming conventions (plural) para mais informações. *Títulos de página e cabeçalhos devem estar no caso de sentença (uma inicial maiúscula no início da primeira palavra apenas) em vez de maiúsculas e minúsculas (maiúsculas no início de cada palavra). Veja Wikipedia:Manual of Style/Article titles para mais informação. *As predefinições de banner podem ser colocados no topo de alguns artigos, por ex. para indicar a continuidade à qual o assunto do artigo pertence. A critério dos usuários, o pode ser usado em páginas relacionadas ao mundo real. *"Enredo" é para ser usado em vez de "Trama" para seções que envolvem eventos ou enredo. *Usando a tag de galeria para infoboxes tem condições para cada caso que são: **Para a infobox de personagem, é quando um personagem tem várias formas, mas não tem "forma base". Se houver mais de seis imagens em uma galeria, elas deverão ser removidas e colocadas em sua própria seção. **Para a infobox de objeto, é quando há mais de um design para o item em o show de TV ou qualquer outra mídia, em que ambos são usados em títulos recentes. Se houver mais de seis imagens em uma galeria, elas deverão ser removidas e obter sua própria seção. **Para o infobox de quadrinho, ele deve ser usado com problemas que cobrem mais de uma versão. Não há número máximo de imagens visualizadas pela galeria aqui. *As categorias devem ter os seguintes critérios: **Eles devem conter pelo menos cinco artigos. Mais de cinco é aceito, mas menos de cinco não é. Esta lei, no entanto, não inclui categorias feitas para listar jogos para um console específico. **Os artigos não devem ter "sub-categorias". Por exemplo, o Rei é categorizado na categoria Classe Real, mas não na categoria Classes Sociais. A categoria dos avós, nesse caso, é a sub-categoria Classes Sociais. *Uma sub-página da galeria precisa de dezesseis imagens para serem aprovadas. Qualquer número menor de imagens e o artigo serão qualificados para exclusão. Depois de criar a sub-página, adicione a predefinição Tab no artigo original e vincule-o ao sub-artigo da galeria. *Se você criou um artigo e o iniciou com poucas informações, mas deseja adicionar mais, coloque a predefinição Construção no topo do artigo para que fique visível para os usuários que você o concluirá. O mesmo se aplica aos artigos existentes. Diretrizes Embora os editores estejam livres para editar o que quiserem, a PME apresentou aos editores conjuntos de diretrizes para ajudar os editores. Essas diretrizes são oficiais, mas os editores estão livres para se desviar deles, se isso significa que a qualidade geral do artigo será melhorada. As diretrizes atualmente existentes estão listadas abaixo: Texto vermelho significa que o guia não foi criado. Você pode ajudar a PME criando-a! *Personagens *Série de TV *Episódios *Video games *Pessoas reais *Grupos reais *Objetos *Localizações *Músicas *Álbum de música *Grupo *Roteiros *Quadrinhos *Brinquedos Copiado da Wikipédia Lista versus artigo *Na PME, preferimos que cada personagem/objeto/localidade/etc tenha seu próprio artigo, em vez de ser agrupado em listas longas. Artigos individuais são mais propícios para pessoas que adicionam informações, e como este é um PM Wiki, nós queremos o máximo de informação possível! *Se achar que é apropriado, você pode usar listas com links para artigos mais específicos. No entanto, quaisquer parágrafos explicativos em listas longas devem ser mantidos breves, com a maioria das informações nas páginas de destino. *Se você pode escrever uma página sobre o personagem mais obscuro, vá em frente! (Se é realmente obscuro, certifique-se de dizer de onde você tirou as informações.) Páginas de personagem *Os personagens podem ter um artigo separado para cada continuidade em relação à franquia principal. Isso é por dois motivos: *# Alguns personagens têm retratos muito diferentes e mutuamente contraditórios em particularidades, portanto, faz sentido que eles sejam abordados separadamente. *# Pragmaticamente, as páginas que lidam com múltiplas continuidades tendem a ficar tão longas que é uma tarefa difícil editá-las ou lê-las. Se você encontrar um artigo que você acha que poderia fazer se for picado em pedaços mais digeríveis, não hesite em postar uma sugestão na página de discussão, ou traga-a com um dos sysops da PME. *As idades dos personagens do jogo devem ser as do OPM.com.br, quando dadas, no show principal quando confirmado oficialmente na cronologia original da série ou alguma fonte com dados oficiais relacionado à série. Personagens de outras continuidades podem ter diferentes idades, que só devem ser dadas se confirmadas em seus respectivos cânones. *O infobox de personagem pode ser usado para adicionar infoboxes somente às páginas de caracteres. Referências * Para adicionar uma referência a um artigo, basta digitar [Vincular à fonte aqui.]. Se precisar de ajuda com isso, consulte a Ajuda:Citando fontes ou pergunte a um administrador. Diretório de Edição Aqui estão algumas dicas de nossos editores sobre como você pode contribuir para a PME (observe que ele está atualmente em andamento): Dicas *Use o botão Página Aleatória. Isso levará você a uma das nossos numerosos artigos do espaço principal que temos. Eventualmente, você encontrará uma página com uma edição fácil que você pode fazer. Category:Ajuda